Thomas et Mathieu : prétextes :
by Fye-kun
Summary: Thomas et Mathieu ont une relation amoureuse profonde et sincère que personne ne me contredise, c'est flagrant , hélas, ils se cachent et utilisent de nombreux prétextes pour pouvoir s'envoyer gayment en l'air. Je vous offre les scenes cachées yaoi .
1. Chapter 1

Vous devez tous connaître Card Captor Sakura ^^ et je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul a m'être imaginé des trucs entre Thomas et Mathieu bref ça a germé depuis peu, en regardant de nouveaux les épisodes j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fan fic *_* j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Prétexte n°1 : révisions pour un contrôle :

-Sakura était toute joyeuse aujourd'hui…

-Oui elle t'adore c'est sûr.

-Tu devrais peut être lui dire Thomas elle est assez grande pour comprendre qu'entre nous…

-Ça lui briserais le cœur et elle finira par comprendre que tu n'est pas accessible sauf si tu continue de lui filer des bonbons, en lui faisant des sourires, en l'attendant à la sortie des cours... Tu comprends que plus tu lui prête attention plus elle en a besoin ?

-J'ai un peu honte de la mener en bateau à chaque fois mais je n'ai pas le courage de l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Et je pense qu'elle m'en voudras moins que je sois avec toi si je me montre gentil. Et puis je l'aime bien ta soeur ! Tu serais pas un peu jaloux ?

-Non, je sais que t'es à moi. En attendant profitons au moins de ces instants qui nous appartiennent

Mathieu allongé sur le lit fixait Thomas avec amour et douceur en effet il profitait de chaque instant passé avec lui, Thomas s'approcha et se mit a cheval sur Mathieu

-Tu est encore plus mignon sans tes lunettes tu sais ?

Passant ses mains dans le dos de Thomas tout en l'embrassant, Thomas commença à enlever sa chemise. Il adorait sentir la langue de Mathieu jouer avec la sienne. Il sentait son parfum l'envahir, et la douce pression de son envie contre son torse. Laissant Mathieu lui mordiller un mamelon il enleva la ceinture de son compagnon qui glissait ses mains dans son boxer quand…

* Toc, Toc , Toc *

-Merde siffla Thomas

-Sakura ? Demanda Mathieu.

-Oui c'est moi ! J'ai fais du thé je pensait que vous en auriez besoin pour vous concentrer pendant vos révisions ! Il va vous falloir de l'énergie aussi donc j'ai fais de petits flans.

-Bouge pas, je reviens, ordonna Thomas en remettant sa chemise blanche à contre cœur.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'entrouvrit tout en faisant en sorte de cacher Mathieu toujours excité et le jean entrouvert.

-Merci petit monstre mais on veut pas être empoisonnés.

-Je suis pas un monstre ! Et c'est pas pour toi c'est pour… Mathieu…

-C'est bon j'assure le service mais évite de nous déranger encore, tu sait qu'on a du boulot.

Thomas claqua la porte au nez de sa soeur, les déranger pour si peu, c'était vraiment de l'abus. Sakura dépitée de n'avoir pas pu voir Mathieu s'en alla dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

-Débarrassés.

-Tu aurais pu être plus gentil.

-Non elle m'a coupé dans mon élan…

-Viens là on va reprendre là où on s'en était arrêtés.

Mathieu embrassa le cou de Thomas fit tomber le jean et le boxer de son partenaire, il sentit son sexe se durcir de nouveau sous la main de Mathieu qui se pencha et fit de lents vas et viens avec sa bouche sur le sexe de Thomas. Thomas s'en voulait de gémir aussi fort cela pouvait alerter Sakura. Au moment où il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler il releva la tête de Mathieu, un sourire en coin lui rappela pourquoi il aimait tant ce visage. Ses beaux cheveux gris, son air angélique. Thomas s'agenouilla à son tour, caressant le corps de son compagnon. Il introduisit un doigt, puis puis un autre tout en suçant Mathieu. En le sentant assez amadoué, il fit se renverser Mathieu a quatre pattes. En l'embrassant, il entreprit de le pénétrer lentement. De lents vas et viens au creux de ses reins, il sentait le corps puissant de son ami sous lui. Quand il comprît que Mathieu était assez réceptif, il augmenta la cadence. Il sentait son partenaire lui mordre la main droite de plus en plus fort, dans le feu de l'action la douleur se transformait en plaisir. Mathieu se masturbait en gémissant. Tout se passa très vite. Thomas poussa un cri de plaisir au moment où il jouissait dans Mathieu. Quand le corps du beau brun se raidît au moment de l'orgasme, Mathieu relâcha son contrôle pour jouir. Sous le coup du plaisir, il mordit à en faire saigner la main droite de Thomas d'un violent coup de dents.

C'est alors que se produisit l'évènement qu'ils redoutaient

* Toc, Toc, Toc *

-Ça va Thomas ? J'ai cru t'entendre crier il y a un problème ? Questionna la voix inquiète de Sakura

Thomas jura et se vêtit imité par Mathieu qui ne se souciait apparemment pas des trace que son sperme pouvait laisser sur ses vêtements.

Thomas ouvrit la porte et posa sa main ensanglantée sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-Thomas ! Comment tu t'est fait ça ?

-Mes ciseaux on dérapé alors que je coupait une feuille. Pitoyable comme excuse mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver mieux

-Tiens Mathieu tu est en sueur ?

-Oui j'ai pas l'habitude qu'il fasse aussi chaud généralement le chauffage n'est pas aussi haut chez moi

Ces réponses vaseuses et obscures parurent la satisfaire car elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et retourna dans sa chambre .

-T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse pour ta main

-Désolé mais je n'avais pas les idées en places j'étais encore sous le choc du fait que tu m'aies mordu

-Pardon Thomas c'est juste que j'étais tellement excité j'ai pas réalisé…

-Pas grave on s'en est pas trop mal sortit

Sur ce il l'embrassa longuement et ils se dévêtirent pour s'allonger l'un a côté de l'autre la chaleur de leurs corps les couvant et s'endormirent sur un dernier baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

Prétexte n°2 : Entraînement au lycée :

Après un match particulièrement dur contre l'équipe d'un autre lycée assez bien classée les joueurs de l'équipe félicitaient Thomas et Mathieu qui avaient mené l'équipe à la victoire. Suite à une passe décisive, le duo avait réussit à feinter le gardien et marquer le but leur offrant une place pour un championnat.

L'équipe du lycée Seijô prenait une bonne douche laissant éclater leur joie sous l'œil amusé de l'entraîneur qui passait les féliciter.

Laissant leurs camarades se doucher Thomas et Mathieu rangeaient leurs affaires le plus lentement possible, faisant un débriefing du match, des occasions ratées, des fautes commises.

Quand enfin les douches furent libre Thomas s'approcha de l'entraîneur, il les connaissait bien et pensait qu'ils étaient gênés de se doucher avec les autres puisque cela durait depuis des années.

Il envoya les clefs a Thomas qui les rattrapa avec aisance, l'entraîneur aurait préféré qu'ils se douchent avec les autres afin de solidariser encore plus l'équipe, mais respectait leur pudeur.

-Oubliez pas de fermer après la douche, c'est pas possible d'être aussi lents au vestiaires et rapides sur le terrain, mettons ça sur le compte de l'épuisement, mais faites un effort de temps en temps, les taquina-t-il, et fermez les deux portes en sortant les garçons !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur nous commençons à avoir l'habitude et désolé de vous embêter !

-Bah c'est rien et mettez les clefs dans mon casier demain, comme d'habitude, clama-t-il en sortant des vestiaires.

-Au revoir monsieur !

-Au revoir bonne soirée !

Ils attendirent d'entendre la porte se claquer et soupirèrent de soulagement Mathieu se jeta dans les bras de Thomas.

-Enfin seuls, tu as été grandiose sur le terrain.

-Toi aussi Mathieu tu t'en est bien tiré, ta petite passe m'a impressionné, depuis quand es tu devenu aussi bon ? Dit il en le soulevant de terre.

Mathieu, amusé, parti d'un grand éclat de rire, les mains dans les cheveux de Thomas.

-Depuis que j'ai envie d'impressionner les gars comme toi !

-Les gars ? T'as envie de toute l'équipe maintenant ?

Face à l'air boudeur de Thomas, Mathieu soupira et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun en short et trempé de sueur.

-J'aime quand t'es jaloux, ça me donne du pouvoir sur toi.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un baiser, Thomas, les jambes de Mathieu nouées autour de son bassin le plaqua contre le mur. Les bras finement dessinés de Mathieu étreignaient son dos, puissants. Ses mains palpaient avec frénésie les muscles de son compagnon au cheveux noirs, qui l'allongea ensuite sur un banc. Ils entreprirent de finir de se dévêtir, chacun retirant le short de l'autre en s'embrassant, faisant glisser le boxer sur leurs membres raides.

Une fois entièrement nus, étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, le brun entreprit de lui embrasser le cou, de descendre lentement en caressant les muscles pectoraux de son partenaire, toujours plus bas jusqu'au centre pubien continuant de le couvrir de baiser. Lorsqu'il mordilla délicatement le gland de Mathieu, celui-ci expira un long râle de plaisir, puis sentant les mains de l'ange aux cheveux blancs sur sa tête il commença a faire de lents vas et viens.

Toujours plus humides, toujours plus vif tout en usant de sa langue pour faire exploser le plaisir en Mathieu, sentir ses abdominaux se contracter à chaque tour de langue lui donnait de plus en plus envie de continuer. Ses mains s'aventuraient sur l'intérieur des cuisses de son partenaire, caressant et agrippant.

Si seulement il pouvait assumer son amour pour Mathieu, il aurait adoré qu'une des inconscientes qui les poursuivaient nuit et jour se demandant comment leur plaire put voir la scène et hurler de désespoir, prévenir tout le monde, enfin le libérer de son fardeau, les laisser vivre dans la lumière.

Nul doute que cela aurait fait scandale dans la ville et que les regards auraient été différents mais au moins les gens arrêteraient de supposer qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas de sentiments et qu'ils éconduisaient les demoiselles par pur sadisme. Cette réputation de cœur de pierre le minait au quotidien, être traité de sans cœur lorsqu'on aime aussi fort une personne, aussi entièrement le démoralisait.

Son père serait juste déçu de l'apprendre ainsi mais cela n'irait pas plus loin, Sakura était la seule pour qui il cachait son amour. Lui avouer l'aurait fait souffrir, mais après tout lui et Mathieu souffraient eux aussi… Sauf qu'eux étaient grands ils pouvaient supporter la douleur et le fait de se cacher.

Perdu dans ses pensées Thomas venait de revenir à lui, cela avait prit à peine quelques secondes mais il s'en voulait de s'être laissé détourné de la situation par des pensées aussi futiles.

Pour se faire pardonner, il laissa un peu de salive couler, avec la sueur, Mathieu était maintenant très humide et accueillit son index avec un rugissement d'extase. Il le devinait à son regard, Mathieu ne tiendrait plus longtemps il fallait qu'il arrête, les spasmes de l'ange étaient de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus primaires. Il se releva et glissa de nouveau un doigt en Mathieu, lentement sans brusquer son plaisir. À l'idée de prendre son amant, son membre était dur et du liquide séminal commençait à perler.

Il le prépara doucement puis le pénétra brutalement, s'arrêta au premier coup de reins. Voyant que Mathieu était remit de sa surprise, il continua lentement faisant durer le plaisir, laissant un sentiment de bonheur les envahir. Il passa sa main sur les abdominaux de son partenaire aux cheveux argentés, lentement il prit son sexe dans la main et le masturba, un sourire carnassier dévorait son visage, ses pressions sur la queue de son amant se faisaient plus fortes, plus généreuses en sensations.

Il sentit Mathieu prendre son pied jusqu'au moment où il ne pu se retenir, il se déversa dans les fesses de Mathieu, au moment où celui ci se cambrait encore une fois, prêt à tout prendre en lui.

Il se sentit fatigué et calme mais ce n'était pas encore la fin, après quelques coups de reins faisant gémir l'ange, il se retira, l'embrassa longuement puis se baissa de nouveau afin de reprendre ses caresses. Cette fois ci il alla jusqu'au bout et avala avec plaisir le cadeau de son amant.

Couverts de sueur, et exténués ils prirent leur douche dans le silence, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Laissant Thomas contre le mur sous le jet d'eau chaude, Mathieu se blottit contre lui et lui susurra a l'oreille :

-Je t'aime, je veux autant que toi le montrer au monde.

-Alors pourquoi, pourquoi...

-Mais pour Sakura restons cachés encore un peu de temps, elle va bientôt comprendre la nature de son amour pour moi, à la fin, c'en est un autre qu'elle choisira, et alors elle pourra être pleinement heureuse pour nous, mais pas maintenant, elle à beaucoup à faire, elle n'imagine même pas à quel point...

Étonné par les propos de Mathieu il se remit cependant assez vite, après tout ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde, après un dernier baiser sur le front de l'ange aux cheveux d'argent, ils entreprirent de s'habiller afin de quitter les vestiaires et reprendre le cours de leur vie...


End file.
